1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new or improved groin protector for a protective suit and to a protective suit including such groin protector.
The invention is particularly although not exclusively applicable to the types of protective suits commonly employed by personnel involved in bomb disposal and mine clearance operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective equipment provided for individuals involved in such hazardous duties as mine clearance and bomb disposal is required to provide to the wearer a degree of overall protection from fragmentation and blast effects. This requires the provision of special footwear, gauntlets and head gear, as well as a suit which offers a degree of protection to the limbs, torso, neck and head of the wearer, while also providing enhanced protection to the wearer's vital organs and spine. It is essential that any such suit provides an adequate level of protection without unduly inhibiting the freedom of movement of the wearer, since the wearer must still be able to move about and perform various tasks involved in his duties.